A typical missile includes pairs of controllable steering fins disposed on opposite sides of a missile fuselage. The fins are rotatable to provide yaw, pitch, and roll control during missile flight. The fins are coupled to rotatable shafts that extend into the fuselage and engage corresponding control systems, generally through motors and associated gear linkages, that control the rotation of the fins.
Accurate flight of the missile depends on the proper function of the steering fins, and it is desirable to avoid damage to the control systems when the missile is carried external to an aircraft or during handling prior to mounting on the aircraft. Locking the steering fins in place when the missile is not in use prevents control fin rotation and reduces the possibility of damage and wear on the steering fins and related fin control systems. At the same time, the steering fins must be quickly and reliably released so that they can perform their steering function when the missile is launched.